I'll save you Jo
by JanniAlexandra
Summary: Jo is hunting down a demon, when something goes wrong. Ellen calls Dean and Sam and asks them to find her, but is it already to late?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story ever, so please be gentle. As I'm sure you'll notice, English is not my languishe. ^^ okay, so this is chapter one, reviews are welcome. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, but I sure would love to.. :)

* * *

Chapter 1

_Somewhere in Kansas_

Jo Harvelle woke up with a gasp in her car. She was sure that she'd heard something. She looked outside the window, but she didn't see anyone there. As she sat up, a sigh escaped from her lips. After five days of tracking the demon down, she hoped that she'd find the demon.

"Why did I even take this stupid case?!" she mumbled to herself. Actually, she knew exactly why. She wanted to prove herselt that she can't kill somethin powerful and dangerous on her own. She had overheard a few hunters talk about it at The Roadhouse. It was some sort of angry spirit that hold powers like a demon. The rumors said that it took young women and did whatever it wanted with them. Some of the women were found dead, raped and naked in the woods, while some of them never were found. The police suspected a serial killer, but no evidence was found. Jo started the car, she was not going to sit here all night. As she drove on the empty highway, she decided t put the radio on. When she clicked the button, a weird noise started to come from it

."What the hell?" she mumbled. Suddenly something hit her from behind, and she saw a man, a demon holding up his fist, ready to hit her. Jo had no time to react, and the impact knocked her out. The car hit a tree, and the demon carried her away.

_...._

_Two Days later in a motel in Colorado_

Dean woke up and looked at his phone; three missed calls. They were all from Ellen. Dean sat up on his bed and watched Sam sleep. He didn't want to wake him up, yesterdays hunt had been pretty rough, and Sam almost got killed by a vicious spirit. Dean walked to the window and dialed Ellen's number.

"Dean?" Her voice asked on the other end of the line.

"Yeah, Ellen, it's me. You've called?" he said and yawned. He was really tired, it felt like it was days since he got some rest.

"Jo is missing. She hasn't answered her phone in two days. Dean, I think she might actually be in trouble."

"Are you sure? You know, she might just be taking a little break."

"Dean, you don't understand, she was on a hunt. And hell, it wasn't any small demon, and I told her to stay away from it, but she didn't listen to me."

"Alright, we'll se if we can find her. Where was she the last time you spoke to her?"

"Somewhere near Kansas."

"Alright, we'll find her, don't worry."

"Okay, thank you. Oh, and Dean..."

"Yeah?"

"Be careful, will ya'?"

* * *

Alright, that's chapter one! what did you think? Reviews are more than welcome! ^^¨ And like I said, first fanfic ever, so be gentle. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jo slowly opened her eyes. The room was pitchdark, she couldn't see a thing. Her head ached and she could smell blood, probably her own. Her hands were tied to the wall on each side of her head. She tried to get loose, but the she was too weak. Her arms hurt, the ropes were tied so high that her feet didn't touch the floor. As she hung there, someone entered the room. Jo froze, she didn't move a single muscle. Even if she knew that it wasn't going to help her.

"Who's there?!" she yelled. No one replied, the only thing she could hear besides her own heartbeat was slow footsteps coming closer and closer to her. Her eyes were getting used to the dark, and she saw the silhouette of a man looking at her a few feet away.

"Who are you?" Jo asked and tried to think about a way to run away. She realized that there was no way that she could possibly escape, so instead she focused on he man. He looked bigger than her, a lot bigger actually. He had wide shoulders, and was probably muscular. There was no way that she could fight him and win, or even survive. The man finally spoke, he took walked to Jo and whispered in her ear

"We're gonna have so much fun, Jo Harvelle."

"Are you sure this is the place?" Dean asked his brother. Sam looked outside the car window and sighed. There was no sign of Jo. The Impala was parked next to the road, and they had been walking in the woods for a few hours, searching for Jo.

"Man, I told you, last when Jo talked to Ellen, she was somewhere nearby." Sam replied. Suddenly Sam saw something a few feet away. He lifted it up and noticed that it was a gray shirt, with blood stains on it. Dean saw what he was holding up.

"You think it's Jo's?" Sam asked and threw it to Dean. Dean looked at it and sighed.

"This is hers." Dean paused before continuing. "What do you think she's got herself into?"

"I have no idea..." Sam replied and picked up his phone.

"Whoa, whoa , whoa, what do you think you're doing?" Dean asked and grabbed Sam's phone.

"Umm, calling Ellen..?" Sam answered.

"To tell her what, that we found her daughters shirt with blood on it in the middle of no where?" Dean said and started to walk towards the car. " I suggest that we won't call Ellen until we find Jo."

Sam sighed, he hated to do this to Ellen.

"But what if we don't find her?" Sam asked and sat down on his seat in the car.

"We will find her." Dean said and started the car.

Jo could now see the man. He had black hair, and his eyes were light blue. He smiled at her, and the fear in Jo started to grow. The man touched her cheek, and Jo turned her face away.

"You're gonna regret doing that..." The man smiled and left the room. Jo was confused, where was he going? And why didn't he seem like a demon? A few minutes later she got an answer; another man walked in. The man had blond hair, and he was wearing jeans and a leather jacket. Jo watched fearfully the man, and she saw his eyes go black for a split second.

"So... You didn't like Steve?" The demon asked and walked in front of her. "Steve has served me for many years, he should know how the woman like to be touched..." Jo was freezing, she was only wearing a thin tank-top, and her jeans had big holes on the thighs. The demon took a knife out of his pocket, and showed it to her.

"Let's get started, shall we?" he smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

This is chapter 3, and it's a pretty dark chapter, so if you can't read about rape, you shouldn't read it.

Warnings: Rape

* * *

Chapter 3

The demon smiled to Jo and opened the ropes that held her to the wall. Jo fell down on her knees, she felt too weak to stand up.

"What do you want?" she asked and once again, tried to find a way to escape.

"Jo, isn't that clear?" The demon laughed and grabbed her hair. She screamed of pain as he pulled her up on her feet so that she was face to face with him.

"I want you." The demon continued and pressed his lips against hers. Jo turned her face away and pushed him back.

"Don't touch me." she said. The demon took a step towards her an Jo tried to find something that she could attack him with. The demon grabbed her arms and put them behind her back. Jo tried to fight against him even if she knew that it was impossible.

"Jo, don' resist me... After all, you can't escape what I'm going to do to you..." The demon whispered in her ear.

"No! Let go!" Jo screamed in panic. The demon just chuckled, he liked this one, she was gonna put up a fight. Then he cleared his throat and calmly hit her head against the wall knocking her out.

"I told you so." The demon said and lifted her unconscious body in his arms.

…

When Sam and Dean arrived to the motel, Dean went straight to their room. He opened Sam's laptop and searched for demons or spirits that kill young woman. He found about a thousand matches, but still non of them seemed to be the demon that Jo had been hunting. While Dean was in their room, Sam was still outside. He held his phone in his hand, and he was trying to figure out what was the right thing to do. Should he call Ellen or not? He decided that it was probably better to do what his brother had suggested. With a sigh he put his phone back in his pocket and walked in their room to help Dean.

…

When Jo woke up, she was wearing a thin, short silk nightdress. She was laying in a big bed, with black sheets. There wasn't any windows in the room, and the only source of light came from a lamp in the ceiling. She saw the door and slowly walked to it. She tried to open it, but it didn't move.

"_What was I thinking, taking this case?"_ she thought to herself. She was trapped, there was no way that she could escape. She walked back to the bed and tried to think of a plan. Suddenly the door opened and the demon walked in. He closed the door behind him and walked towards Jo. She watched fearfully the demon as he sat next to her. Jo come up with a plan; she could attack him. She could just try to strangle him. She knew it was a stupid plan, she knew that it wasn't gonna work, but she wasn't just gonna sit there and let the demon kill her. Or whatever he was planning to with her. Jo counted to three and then she turned around, facing him.

"I want you to do it..." she said and leaned forward to kiss him. The demon kissed her back, and that was when Jo hit him. The demon laughed and Jo ran to the door. She tried to open it, but too late she realized that the demon had locked it. She turned around, and the demon was already behind her. He threw her back on the bed and sat on her.

"What are you doing? Let go of me!" She screamed when she heard that he opened his belt. He tied her hands with the belt to the bed.

"Let go!" she screamed, but the demon showed no sign of slowing down. Jo closed her eyes. She heard how his pants fell on the floor. Then his boxers. She opened her eyes and screamed again, but the demon just smiled and thrusted inside of her. Jo screamed in pain, and the demon thrusts back in her, harder and deeper, even if Jo resists with all the strenght she's got left.

"Please... Stop..." she sobbed and tears flow down her cheeks. Instead of slowing down, the demon increases the paste which makes Jo scream in agony.

"Jo, don't you like it? Because I'm not planning to stop." The demon said with a smile.

* * *

_It was really hard for me to write the rape scene, because Jo is my favorite character. Tell me what you think! ^^_


	4. Chapter 4

This is chapter 4, and as always I hope that you like it. ^^

* * *

Chapter 4

"I got it!" Sam yelled, waking up his brother. Dean raised his head from the pillow.

"You know what Jo was hunting?" Dean asked and sat himself up.

"No, even better" Sam answered behind his laptop. "I think that I found out how to find and kill it"

Dean stood up and walked next to his brother who stared at the laptop.

"Well, who is it?" Dean asked, he was starting to get really worried for Jo.

"I don't actually think that he's got a name. It's some sort of demon that is like a human, but still owns powers like a demon." Sam explained. "And I found out this too; over the last 70 years, 35 girls have been filed missing, and 25 of them were never found."

"What about them that had been found?" Dean asked.

"Dead. Every single one of them." Sam replied. He watched his brothers worried face, Sam knew that Jo was important to Dean.

"Anything else I should know about this demon?" Dean asked. Sam turned his face away. He didn't want to tell Dean about the signs that the girls had been raped.

"Sam, what are you not telling me?" Dean asked. Sam sighed.

"There was signs of rape on their bodies. The cause of death was blood lost. Caused by the rape." he said.

"So it's possible that this demon has Jo?" Dean asked.

"Yes. She was on the exact same location when she disappeared as the other girls, and..." Sam started.

"Can you check if there's any warehouse nearby?" Dean interrupted. "We have to hurry, if it's got Jo... We just have to hurry. Okay?"

"Yeah, sure." Sam saidand turned back to his laptop. Dean cleared his throat and went to the shower.

"_If_ _anything happens to Jo... I have to save her._" he thought for himself.

…

Jo slowly opened her eyes. Her whole body was hurting, and she could smell blood. She sat up, but the movement made her flinch in pain. She lifted the blanket that was placed on her, and she saw that the inner of her thighs were covered in blood, and she realized were the blood came, and why she was in so much pain. Jo tried to stand up, but the pain made her lie back down on the bed. She felt tired, and she fell asleep. She didn't notice that the demon had come in her room, and was watching her. He sat on the bed and caressed her cheek. Jo woke up with a twitch and she sat up. She exclaimed in pain, and the demon smiled.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up." he said "But now that you're up, we might as well continue."

"No... Please don't!" Jo sobbed fearfully as she saw that he was opening his belt.

"Didn't you like it? I can try to be more rough if that's how you like it..." he said with a grin.

As he tied her arms again, she screamed and tried to kick him, even if it did hurt like hell. Like the time before, the demon didn't stop and Jo's scream of pain echoed in the room.

…

"Are you sure this is the only warehouse that was close to the place where the girls dissapeared?" Dean asked. He had parked the Impala in front of a empty warehouse, which looked to be in a really bad condition.

"Uh-uh. This is it. So, do we have a plan or do we just run inside and look for Jo?" Sam asked.

"We should take our guns and go inside. This demon likes to work alone, rihgt? So we should go seperate ways. I'll look for the demon and you'll find Jo." Dean replied.

"Dean, I'll seasch for the demon, alrihgt? You just go ans´d find Jo." Sam said. Dean nodded, he was getting more and more worried. They walked inside the empty warehouse and Dean turned left while Sam turned left. Dean walked through many rooms and hallways, not finding any trace of Jo. When he was starting to give up, he heard a silent scream. Dean started to run towards the direction where the screams came from, hoping that they would be from Jo.

* * *

Dam-dam-dam!! Cliffy! Okay, so that was chapter 4. Chapter 5 should be out soon enough, but I have school so I can't write as much as I'd like to. ^^

And as always, don't forget to review and tell me what you think! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, so this is chapter 5. I'm sorry that it took a while, it's just that I've got sooo much homework to do. ^^ Oh, and by the way,, this is NOT my favorite chapter, but I hope that you like it. :)

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Jo!" Dean screamed as hard as he could as he ran towards her voice.

"Dean...!" Jo screamed. She was still lying in the bed, too exhausted to move. She had a hard time staying conscious, she was losing blood, fast. Dean stopped in front of a big door. He tried to open it, but the door didn't open. Dean hit the door with his fist and tried to find something to open it with.

"Dean, are you there?" Jo asked.

"Yes, don't worry, I'm gonna get you out of there!" Dean replied and continued to kick the door.

"Dean, hurry... Please..." Jo said weakly. The door was starting to give in, and a small cracking sound was heard. Dean kicked it a few more times, until there was a hole big enough for him to crawl through. When he saw Jo, he gasped. She was pale and her hair was dark from sweat. Then he noticed the blood. He felt disgusted, how could anyone do something like this? He walked to her and lifted her up.

"Dean..." she sighed and smiled. She was so happy to see him.

"We're gonna get you out od here." Dean said and started to carry her away. He kicked the door, and it broke in pieces. He stepped over he wood and took out his phone. He quickly dialed Sam's number.

"Dean, did you find her?" Sam's voice asked.

"Yeah, but she's in a pretty bad shape. Any luck with the demon?" Dean asked awhile he carried Jo toward the exit.

"No, nothing. It's like it just vanished into thin air." Sam said.

"Alright. Meet me at the entrance, we have t get Jo to a hospital." Dean replied.

"I'll be here in five minutes." Sam said and closed his phone.

Dean walked into the cold summer night. He took a deep breath of the fresh air. Then he carefully put Jo down on the backseat of the Impala.

"Jo, ho are you feeling?" Dean asked and touched her hair. Jo didn't respond.

"Jo?" Dean asked again. Dean heard footsteps come closer, and he saw that Sam was running towards them.

"Dean, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Jo, she doesn't wake up. We have to hurry." Dean answered. Sam sat himself on the drivers seat and started the car, while Dean sat in the backseat and held Jo in his arms.

**…**

Dean sat in the hospitals waiting room. Sam was going after coffee, they had been there for over two hours. Dean started o feel tired, but he wasn't gonna rest until he was sure that Jo was okay. A doctor walked over to him and asked

"Are you Steven O' Valley?" Dean nodded. Steven O' Valley was his newest fake ID name.

"Beth's condition is now stabilized, she can take visitors." Dean smiled, Sam had to come up with a name to Jo when they checked in, and of course he picked Beth, her middle name. Sam was crap when it came to names. Dean stood up and walked past the doctor. He stepped in to Jo's room, and noticed that she was sleeping. The sun was starting to rise, but it was still dark outside. Dean sat himself on the chair next to her. He noticed the patient file on the table, so he picked it up and started to read it.

"Dean?" Jo asked. Dean put down the file and placed his hand on her cheek.

"Yeah Jo, it's me." Dean said. Jo smiled, his hand on her cheek, it felt nice.

"How bad is it?" Jo asked

"What?" Dean replied

"C'mon, I saw you watching my file. Is it bad?" Jo said. She tried to act brave, but Dean could see the fear in her eyes. Dean sighed and looked her in her eyes.

"Jo, you're OK... The demon, it... It ripped up something pretty bad. The doctors have already fixed it, you're just fine, but... There's something else." Dean started, but he didn't finish the sentence.

"What?" Jo asked. Then a horrible thought hit her. "I'm not pregnant, am I?"

Dean smiled a bit.

"No, not anything like that. It's just that... I think that I love you." he said and looked at her with a smile on his face.

* * *

That was chapter 5, and yes, there will be a chapter 6. :D

So, what did you think? What would you like to happen next? And as always, don't forget to review! ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Here it is, chapter 6! I'm so sorry that I kept you waiting, but school is a living hell for me! xD So, don't forget to review, and tell me what you think. ^^

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Jo sat silent for a moment before she turned back to Dean.

"Dean, why are you telling me this? Do you want me to feel better?!" Jo asked angrily.

"What?! Jo, no, nothing like that. I really think that I'm in love with you." Dean replied.

"You think..?" Jo asked. She was confused, she's been in love with him since she met him, and now he was telling her he felt the same? Jo sighed.

"It's just that I've never felt anything like his before. " Dean aid and smiled.

"So... What's next?" Jo asked. She looked down on her hands, not sure what to do. Dean was going to say something, but a doctor walked in. He smiled to Jo and said

"Well, it looks like you can go home now, Ms. O'Valley. " Jo raised a eyebrow at Dean. Dean winked with his eye, and Jo smiled.

"Okay, thanks." Jo said to the doctor. He smiled and left Jo and Dean alone. Jo stood up but immediately gasped. She sat back down, and she felt tears in her eyes. Dean stood up and put his arm around her.

"Did it hurt?" he asked.

"I'm fine Dean, you don't have to take care of me." Jo said, but Dean was already walking down the hall. Jo sighed and leaned back on the bed and closed her eyes.

"Your ride is here." Dean said with a smile. Jo opened her eyes and saw what he had gone after, a wheelchair.

"Dean. No." Jo said. Dean just smiled and lifted her up. Jo didn't move. She could smell his scent, and she loved it. She took a deep breath of the air that smelled like him. Jo felt how he put her to the wheelchair, the moment was over. Dean started to push the wheelchair through the hospital corridors. When they got outside, a cold morning wind blew against them. Jo smiled, she hated the hospital smell, and it felt so good to breath fresh air.

**...**

After a about a hour, they arrived to Sam and Deans motel. Dean helped her to the wheelchair and he pushed her inside. Jo looked around but he didn't see Sam anywhere.

"Where's Sam?" she asked and sat herself on the sofa. She flinched, the movement hurt so bad, but she didn't want to show that to Dean. He didn't notice, he was too busy with changing his shirt.

"Sam is going after Ellen." he said and sat himself next to her.

"What?!" Jo exclaimed. "Does she know, why did you tell her?!"

"She doesn't know anything, but she was the one who wanted us to go after you in the first place. We kinda had to tell her that we found you." Dean replied. Jo nodded and leaned back. She closed her eyes and felt Deans hand around her shoulders. After a few minutes she fell asleep. Dean chuckled as she started snoring against his shoulder.

Jo woke up when Dean put her slowly down on the bed.

"Dean, can you sleep next to me? I don't feel like being alone." Jo said. Dean laid himself next to her, and wrapped his arms around her.

"Better now?" Dean asked.

"Much better." Jo said. Her head was resting against his bare chest, and she couldn't get over the fact how well trained he was. She fell asleep again, and Dean did to.

* * *

Chapter 6, a little shorter than the other chapters. ^^

Oh, and dont forget to review, so I know if you want me to continue with th story or not. :D


	7. Chapter 7

This is chapter 7, and I really hope that you like it. ^^

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Jo woke up when she heard someone open the door. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Sam and Ellen walking in. She was so tired that she couldn't sit up. Instead she closed her eyes again, and leaned back on Dean. She felt his hand around her, and she could hear him snore. Jo fell asleep while Ellen and Sam walked inside. It was starting to get dark, Dean and Jo had slept all day. Ellen sat herself on the bed, and she watched Jo. She noticed Deans arm around Jo. Ellen smiled a bit, she always knew that there was something between them. Ellen kissed Jo on the forehead. Then she turned to Sam.

"So, a djinn attacked Jo?" Ellen asked. She wasn't sure if she should be believing the story that Sam had told her. According to his story Jo had missed something and left her guard down, so the djinn had attacked her. Sam hated to lie, especially to Ellen, but he had promised Jo not to tell.

"Yeah, that's what happened. You should really try to get some sleep, it was a long drive." Sam said, trying to change the subject. It worked, Ellen sighed at walked over to the sofa.

"Ellen, you can sleep in my bed, you don't have to..." Sam started, but Ellen had already sat herself down.

"Sammy, you have been hunting that demon, not me. I think you should also get some sleep."b Ellen said. Sam nodded, and laid himself down on his bed. He was tired, so he didn't even take his shirt of. He pulled the covers up to his nose. Then he fell asleep.

_Jo saw the demon. She could smell him, and she heard his footsteps. She screamed when he entered her. She screamed for help but no one came. She heard the demon laugh._

_"No, don't!! Stop, please!" she cried. "No, please... _

"..stop!" Jo woke up. She opened her eyes, and saw that Dean was holding her. She looked around, and saw that Sam and Ellen were staring at her.

"Jo, are you alright?" Dean asked. Jo nodded.

"yeah, I'm fine, just a nightmare." Jo said.

"Joanna Beth, you haven't had a nightmare since you were five. What's going on?" Ellen asked. "Nothing mom. It was just a nightmare. I'm fine." Jo replied. Ellen sighed. Dean looked Jo in her eyes.

"Are you sure that you're alright?" he asked. Jo groaned.

""Yes! I'm fine. Now can I please go and grab some food?" she asked and sat up. Dean grabbed her arm.

"You're not going anywhere. The doctor said that you need to rest, so you wont be walking anytime soon sweetheart." Dean said. "Ellen, Sam, could you go to the store, I'll stay here with Jo." he continued. Ellen stood up and grabbed Sam's arm. She pulled him out the door. Dean laughed when he saw Sam's surprised look.

"Oh, and Dean? Make sure that Jo rests." Ellen said before closing the door. Dean chuckled and looked at Jo.

"Well, you heard her." he said. Jo sat up and made tried to walk. Dean grabbed her arm and pushed her on the bed.

"Dean! What the hell`?!" she asked angrily.

"You seriously think that 'm gonna let you walk around just because your mom isn't here?" Dean asked with a smile.

"You can't keep me in bed forever!" Jo said.

"Oh really?" Dean laughed. Then he sat himself on her, and held her wrists with his hands. Jo laughed, but she couldn't help feeling turned on with him on top of her. She raised her head and kissed him. He responded to the kiss, and he let go of her wrists. Jo pushed him aside and ran to the bathroom. She closed the door and laughed.

"I told you that you can't keep me in bed forever." she said.

"Jo, come on! Let me in, your mom is gonna be so pissed at me for letting you get out of bed!" Dean said.

"I don't care! I just want to take a shower, it wont last long. I promise." Jo replied.

"Don't make me kick out the door!" Dean said. Jo just laughed.

"Whatever Dean." she said. She took of her clothes and stepped into her shower. The warm water felt so good. Dean could hear that the shower went on. He stood still for a moment, not sure what to do. He decided to do what Ellen had told him to do; make sure that Jo staid in bed. Dean took a step back in kicked in the door.

* * *

It might take a while for chapter 8, but I promise to hurry. ^^

So, that was chapter 7, what did you think? Loved it? Hated it? Please don't forget to review. :D


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 is a bit short, but I wanted to update as fast as I can. ^^ I'm really busy this weekend, so I'm not sure f I'll have time to finish chapter 9.  
So, this os chapter 8, and I really hope you like it.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"Dean! What the hell?! Get out!" Jo yelled when she saw Dean standing in front of her. She grabbed a towel, and tried to cover herself. The towel was small so it barely covered her breasts and hips.

"I told you Jo, your mom asked me to make sure that you stayed in bed, and I am planning on keeping that promise." Dean said and smirked at her.

"Dean, I swear to God, that I am going to kick your ass if you don't leave now." Jo said.

"Jo, you know that I'm going to win anyway, so it would be a lot easier for you to just go back in bed." Dean said and took a step towards her. Jo smiled a bit.

"So you're gonna hit a girl? C'mon Dean, just let me finish the shower and then I'll go back in bed." Jo replied.

"No, Jo, I'm not gonna fight you. Now I'll ask one more time nicely. Can you go to bed?" Dean said. Jo shook her head.

"No." she said and Dean sighed. He lifted her up in his arms.

"Dean! Put me down!" Jo yelled. She tried to hit him, but he had a tight grip o her, so she could barely even touch him. Even if she hated that she couldn't finish the shower, she liked it in Deans arms. She stopped struggling against him. He carried her to her bed and put her down. The movement made her towel fall a bit down, revealing her right breast. Dean turned his face away, he didn't want Jo to see the smile on his face. Jo blushed, she knew that Dean had seen her.

"Um, Dean?" Jo asked.'

"Uh, yeah?" Dean replied.

"Do you have any clothes to borrow? " Jo saw how Dean smiled.

"You want to borrow my clothes?" Dean asked amused. Jo nodded. Dean walked over to his bed and took out a gray t-shirt. He threw it to Jo, who caught it and quickly put it on.

"I don't have any panties and that stuff." Dean said and walked back to her.

Jo smirked.

"Well, I guess I have to be without then..." Jo sighed and laid herself down on the bed. She was teasing him. The look on his face almost made Jo laugh. He's mouth was open, but no words came out. His gaze wandered from her face to her thighs. She put on the blanket that was next to her.

"Too bad I just have to stay in bed and take it easy." Jo said. Dean clenched his teeth. He wanted her , but he knew that Ellen and Sam would be home any minute. His thoughts were interrupted by a soft snoring sound. Dean looked up, and saw that Jo had fallen asleep. He sighed and walked back to his own bed.

* * *

Okay, so don't forget to review :)

P.S. I want to thank you Jo Harv. you always write so nice reviews. ^^


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, here you have it, chapter 9! Enjoy, hope you like it. ^^

* * *

**Chapter 9**

When Sam and Ellen came back, Dean was sitting on his bed watching TV. Jo was sleeping on the bed next to his. Sam put the plastic bags on the table and then he turned to Dean.

"Has Jo been sleeping this whole time?" he asked and Dean nodded.

"Yeah, she must be pretty tired. She hasn't moved at all." Dean lied.

"Well that's good news. The doctor said that she should take it really easy..." Ellen who had just entered the room said. She started to put all the things that she had bought on the table. Piles of bread, cheese and other . Dean hungrily stared at the food. Ellen smiled at him.

"Are you hungry Dean?" she asked.

"Yeah, but shouldn't Jo also eat something?" Dean asked.

"I guess she should, but let her sleep. A djinn attack is pretty rough." Ellen said. She threw a small package at Dean. He caught it and opened it. He smiled what he saw what was inside.

"Meatball sandwich. Thanks Ellen." he said. Just as he was about to take a bite he heard Jo scream. He put the sandwich down and sat next to her..

"No, oh please don't..!" she screamed. Ellen also noticed that she was screaming. Ellen patted softly on Jo's shoulder. Jo woke up and she sat up. Dean, Ellen and Sam were all sitting around her, and they looked worried.

"Jo, are you alright?" Ellen asked. Jo nodded.

"Yeah, it was just another nightmare. It must be the pills that I got in the hospital." She said. Ellen smiled at her and then walked back to the kitchen. She seemed to believe Jo's explanation. Dean and Sam knew the truth. Even if Jo tried to hide it, it was obvious that she was scared. Sam sighed and walked over to the kitchen help Ellen. Dean looked Jo in her eyes.

"Dean, before you say anything, I'm fine. It was nothing but a nightmare." Jo said. Her hair was a mess and she looked tired. Dean knew that what she told him was a lie.

"Jo, your mom might believe you, but you can't fool me. I mean look at you, you look like you haven't slept in days, and your nightmares, you look scared, and I mean really scared." Dean said silent enough so that Ellen and Sam wouldn't hear him. Jo opened her mouth to protest, but just as she was going to accuse him for being an ass, the lights started flashing, and the TV that Dean had left on started to crackle and strange sounds came from the radio that was on the table next to the bed.

"What the hell?!" Dean exclaimed. "Sam, salt all the windows and doors."

Just as Sam was about to put salt in front of the door, it flew up and something threw Sam on the wall. Dean grabbed his gun and shot towards the door. Ellen ran to Sam, but something grabbed her and pulled her outside.

"MOOOMM!!!!" Jo screamed and ran towards the door. She looked outside just to see that whatever had attacked them was already gone, and so was Ellen. Dean hugged her from behind and led her back to bed. She realized that she wasn't wearing any panties, so she pulled the covers over her waist. Dean helped Sam up, and Sam looked around the room.

"Where's Ellen?" he asked.

"Something took her. You stay here with Jo, I'll go and look for her." Dean replied. Jo stood up.

"No way Dean. No. I'll come with you." she said and walked to the bathroom.

"Dean, she's got a point." Sam said.

"So you think I should take her with me?" Dean asked, annoyed.

"No, of course not." Sam said. "You shouldn't go alone, that's all."

"Are we gonna go or what?" Jo asked. She had put on a pair of jeans that Ellen ha bought her.

"You're not going anywhere. You stay here. I'll call Bobby and tell him to look after you." Dean said.

"I'm not five Dean! I can take care of myself!" Jo exclaimed.

"Yeah, you've proved that!" Dean said, but immediately regretted saying it. He knew it wasn't Jo's fault that the demon had attacked her. He just didn't want her to get hurt.

"Fine. I'll stay." Jo said angrily. Dean nodded towards Sam.

"Go and wait in the car." He said. Sam mumbled a silent "yeah" and walked out, leaving Jo and Dean alone.

"Stay here Jo, please. I don't want you to get anymore hurt." Dean said and walked out to the car. Jo sighed when she heard the car start and drive away.

"Sorry Dean, but you can't keep me here." Jo said.

* * *

So that's chapter 9, review and tell me what you think. :)


	10. Chapter 10

At this point I want to thank verybody who still are reading this story! The reviews have been awesome, and because this is my first story ever, it means a lot to me!

And as always, I really hope that you likethis chapter ^^

**Warnings:** Character death.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

As soon as she heard that the car was gone Jo started to look for guns and knifes. She wanted to kill the demon that had taken her mom. She packed all her thing in a small, black bag. Her hair was open and she had put on Sam's hoodie. When she took a last look in the mirror, she felt unsure about her decision to go alone after the Dean. Dean would probably not forgive her. What if she found the demon just to realize that it would kill her? Jo shook her head and sighed, she was going to go after the demon, no matter what Dean or Sam said. Her mom was in danger, and she could never forgive herself if something happened to her. Jo closed the door behind her as she walked into the night.

**...**

"Should I call Bobby and tell him what's happened?" Sam asked. When he saw that Dean hesitated he continued, "He could look out for Jo." Dean nodded.

"Yeah, you can call. Have you found out what were hunting?" Dean replied and threw a quick glance at their fathers journal. Sam shook his head while he dialed Bobby's number.

"No, nothing,. I don't think that dad has ever faced this demon. It's something different." he said and put the phone to his ear. Dean listened as he explained the situation to Bobby. A few minutes later Sam closed the phone and looked at Dean.

"He said that he'll be there in about an hour. He thinks that we're against some sort of almost human demon. It looks like a human and still feels human feelings, but it's got the strength of a demon." Sam explained.

"Any idea how we kill it?" Dean asked.

"By shooting him whit an arrow that's been dipped in the blood of a young woman." Sam said. Dean sighed.

"How do we get that? I'm not gonna kill any innocent girl, that's for sure." Dean replied.

"I'm still trying to figure that one out." Sam said.

"You better hurry up, because if this is the same demon that attacked Jo, I want it dead as soon as possible." Dean replied.

**...**

Jo turned on the radio in the car that she'd stolen. She started to come closer to the abandoned warehouse where Dean and Sam had found her. She knew that it wasn't such a big possibility that it was the same demon that attacked her that had kidnapped her mother, but it was still better than nothing. She parked the car next to the road and she started to walk towards the warehouse she felt a sting of pain.

"Is should have stayed in bed..." she mumbled, but she didn't mean it. Even if she would be half-dead or have both her legs broken, she would still try to save her mom. Or Dean... Jo sighed. Why couldn't she stop thinking of him?

"You decided to show up..." A cold and dark voice behind her asked. Jo turned around and loaded her gun. When she saw that it was the same demon that had attacked her, she fired a shot towards the demon. It hit him in his chest, but he just laughed.

"Jo, you're gonna need much more than that to kill me." The demon laughed.

"Where is my mom?" Jo asked angrily. The demon grinned at her.

"Right here." He said and lifted Ellen Harvelles head from the ground. "And if you don't do what I tell you to, you'll end up just like her. In two pieces.

* * *

Cliffhanger! :D Okay, I hope that you like it, and please please please don't hate me for killing Ellen. The story would have been a lot more boring if I wouldn't have done it. I really like Ellen, so it wasn't easy to write. So, don't forget to review! :)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 is here! I took a while, but now I'm going to hurry up with the next chapters. ^^

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Jo took a step back when she saw her mothers head in the hands of the demon. She felt the urge to vomit, but noting came out. Jo looked at the demon and raised her knife.

"You bastard!! You fucking son of a bitch! I'm gonna kill you!" she screamed in rage and started to walk towards the demon.

"So now little Joanna Beth Harvelle is going to kill me." the demon said in a mock frightened voice. He took a few steps back as Jo was starting to come closer.

"Are you gonna kill me fast? Are are you gonna make me suffer? Like I made your mom suffer. She screamed and begged me to stop, but, how could I, I had so much fun." The demon continued. Jo ran towards him and stabbed him. The demon laughed.

"Are you kidding me? You honestly can't be this stupid." The demon pulled the knife out and threw it behind him. Jo looked at him fearfully.

"You're not a demon..." Jo said, knowing that he stab should have sent him back to hell . " What the hell do you want from me?" she asked. The demon took a step closer to her.

"I am a demon. But I'm not just like any of those other weaklings that you hunt. I'm especially not the demon that those Winchester boys think that they're hunting..." he stopped when he noticed that Jo gasped for air when he mentioned the Winchesters. He realized what Jo was thinking.

"So, Dean and Sammy don't know that Jo is hunting the big, bad demon all by herself." the demon laughed.

"You have been watching us." Jo said furiously. There was no other way that he could know that.

"I have. I saw your little moment with Dean. How sweet. He's never gonna forgive himself when he finds you... That is, if he will." the demon smiled at her.

"Dean has nothing to do with this! Leave him out of this." Jo said, in an almost begging voice. He didn't answer. "I am going to kill you. I swear to God that you're gonna regret that you ever touched me..." Jo continued whit a menacing voice, even if she was scared.

"I did more than touch you, remember? And I am pretty sure sure that you wont kill me. You are not a hunter, you are just a little girl who wants to be just like her daddy." he said with a laugh.

"How do you..?" Jo asked, confused about how he knew about her dad.

"Know this? Well, I have always been interested in the Winchesters, and John and your dad being good hunting buddies, I just had to know about you." he explained.

"Fine, you got me. Don't hurt Dean or Sam. I'll do what you ask." she said, in a hope that it would give her the time that she needed until dean and Sam would find her.

"Let me think about it... No. You are bait, and you're gonna help me kill the Winchesters.. Don't worry, I wont kill you. I'm gonna keep you for myself." he said. Jo felt sick, and everything went black.

**…**

When Bobby arrived the first thing he noticed was that Jo wasn't there. Then he noticed the small note that she had left on the table. He picked it up and read it while dialing Sam's number.

"What's up, Bobby?" Sam's voice asked in the other end of the line.

"Sam, it's Jo. She's not here. She left a note, let me read it... I'm sorry dean and Sam, but I have to go and find this demon. I hope that you understand." Bobby heard Dean curse in the background.

"What? Jesus, um, me and Dean are gonna find her. Did she write anything else on the note?" Sam asked. He looked at Dean who was driving faster and faster. Sam looked outside the window and noticed that they would be at the warehouse in a few minutes.

¨"No, that's all that she wrote." Bobby said. Sam sighed.

"Alright, I'll call you when we find her." he said and hang up. They were already in front of the warehouse and Dean was stepping out of the door. He didn't wait for Sam, he just ran towards the warehouse. When he was about to step in, someone asked

"Looking for me, Dean?" he recognized the voice, and he turned around. He felt relieved to see Jo in front of him. Hen he felt anger, he had been so worried.

"Jo, what the hell were you thinking?!" he yelled. "You went after the demon alone! Why couldn't you wait in the hotel room like I said?!" Jo just smiled at him and took a step closer.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that you were going to be worried..." she whispered and leaned forward to kiss him. Dean saw from the corner of his eye something shine, and he took a hard grip of Jo's hand. He saw that she was holding a knife and realized that she had just tried to kill him. Sam came running towards them, he had seen Jo's attempt to stab Dean. He grabbed Jo's arms and pulled them behind her back. Jo smiled to Dean and her eyes turned black.

"You're not Jo." Dean said. Jo chuckled.

"No, I am Ailith. I am a server to Adrien. Adrien likes this girl very much... You should have seen what he did to her." She said with Jo's voice and laughed. She stopped laughing and looked at Dean with a mean, evil smile.

"You didn't know, did you? Adrien did her for hours, and she begged him to stop, but he didn't. Can you imagine that Dean? Seeing Jo in so much pain?" Sam held her tighter and suddenly Jo closed her eyes and when she opened them again, they were normal.

"Dean... I can't hold it much longer... Kill me. Please." Jo whispered in her normal voice.

* * *

I'm sure that you've noticed that I love cliffhangers. ^^

Alrighty, that was a pretty long chapter! So tell me, what did you think? Hate it? Love it? Let me know! :)


	12. Chapter 12

This is the last chapter, I think. :) Hope you like it and REVIEW!! :D

Oh, and this is a short chapter. ^^

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Dean looked at Jo, not knowing what to do. He wasn't gonna kill her, but there wasn't enough time to exorcist the the demon. He looked at Sam, hoping that he would have an idea what to do, but he shook his head, he was just as speechless as Dean. Dean looked at Jo, she seemed to be in pain as she fought inside to keep the demon out of control.

"Dean, kill me. I can't keep it any longer..." she said and looked at the knife that he held in his hand.

"Jo, I can't." Dean said. He felt shame, weakness and most of all, love. He couldn't kill Jo because he loved her. He knew that if he didn't kill her the demon would, but he'd rather know that the demon was the reason that Jo would be dead, instead of knowing that it he had killed her himself. Jo watched him, and realized that he wasn't gonna do it. She knew what she had to do. She grabbed the knife from his hand and looked him in his eyes.

"I have to do it." she said, and Dean immediately understood what sh meant. She pushed the knife in her stomach, and a big black cloud flew out from her mouth. Then she fell on the ground. Sam was still holding his hand on her arm.

"No, Jo!" Dean screamed, even if he knew that it was too late. There was blood running down her cheek, and she was pale. Dean put his hand on the wound, and noticed that she had pulled out the knife, and that it was on the ground next to her. It was covered in blood.

"Jo, don't worry, we're gonna get you fixed up, it's gonna be alright..." dean mumbled, mostly to make himself believe that Jo could survive. He saw how blood covered his hand red, and he looked at Sam. Sam was holding her head, while trying to dial 911. Sam sighed, no signal.

"Dean, stop." Jo said and touched his hands. He flinched, her hand was cold, and white like her face.

"Jo, we're gonna get you to a hospital, it's gonna be alright." Dean said and knew how silly he sounded.

"I don't have time for bullshit Dean..." Jo said with a weak smile. "I sent the demon back to hell, but the other one, the one who killed my mom..." Jo coughed up a little blood, and Sam wiped it of her cheek.

"The other demon, Adrien... He wants you dead. Both of you... Kill him for my mom, will ya'?" she said, and her voice almost broke when she mentioned the demons name.

"I promise Jo, I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch." Dean said. Jo smiled, and Dean leaned forward to kiss her. They kissed for a long time, and when their lips separated, Jo took her last breath. Dean could feel tears in his eyes, and Sam put his arm around his shoulder. Sam also had tears in his eyes, but Deans sorrow was much bigger.

"We have to kill this demon. No matter what it takes." Dean said. Sam nodded.

"No matter what it takes." He replied.

* * *

That's it! :) I'm going to make a sequel where the boys are gonna try to find a way to save Jo, and bring her back. ^^

**A little something that I want to tell you guys:**

**And I want to than EVERYONE who have read this story, i means so much to me, because when I**

** published the first chapter, I was really scared of what you would think**. **I've got so much positive**

**feedback that I got the confident to start publishing my other stories. So thank you so much for that and I really**

**hope that you're gonna read my other fanfic that I'm going to publish, the sequel to this one.**

**I Love You All!**

**// Janni**


End file.
